


Interruption

by hardcorehomesmut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Dave, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Shower Sex, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Sub John, Verbal Humiliation, hot diggity damn cumslut john, this is tame for me actually, what the fuck are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcorehomesmut/pseuds/hardcorehomesmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't act like I haven't seen you naked... Or more vulnerable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> well shit. first fic and jesus christ.

"Jesus Christ, Egbert how long does it take you to shower?" He always takes an excessively long time, way too long considering you don't think he's necessarily high maintenance. After a few more minutes of just listening to the water run you decide to put an end to this. If he uses all of the hot water the shampoo won't lather into your hair right. Then it will get frizzy. Fuck that. Needs to be perfect. Not that you have anyone to impress other than your own reflection or John. The latter isn't that difficult to impress.

 

You get up, don't even bother knocking and just open the door. Well shit. Didn't think he did that. You try your best not to laugh, biting your lip and muffling any of the sounds that you may make. The smaller brunette's outline could be seen past the shower curtain, his head tossed back in ecstasy. Although you can be a bit of an ass, you aren't rude enough to just make him finish by himself. You watch his silhouette squirm and listen to his breathy moans over the soft rhythm of the water hitting the tile flooring. You make sure to stay silent, trying not to disturb the peace. Clothing comes off, placed in a small pile next to John's neatly folded ones. You grin, taking a few short steps towards the shower, pulling the curtain back in one swift motion.

 

The look on his face was absolutely priceless.

 

"Dave! What the actual hell are you doing? I-I was in the middle of something!" His voice was high pitched and stuttering, blue eyes wide as they could be. His cheeks were dusted with a dark shade of pink as he tried to cover up what he had been doing.

 

"Don't act like I haven't seen you naked... Or more vulnerable..." Your head was cocked slightly as you watched him try to avoid your gaze. He looked mildly terrified, and you feel like a sadist  admitting that you thought it was cute. And making you slightly turned on.

 

"Shut up..." His voice was a bit quieter now, a slight tremble heard as you placed a finger under his chin and tilted it up so that he was forced to look at you. You're almost certain you heard a small whine escape his throat. You press your forehead against his and move closer to him until you feel the warmth of the water brush your hair.

 

"I don't think I'm going to... You look far too adorable when you're flustered and sexually frustrated." You grin and step all the way into the stream of water, pressing John against the wall. You lean down to place a kiss on his neck. His skin is warm beneath your lips, and you nip at the skin lightly, enticing a small squeak from his parted lips. You reach a hand down to move John's hands above his head. Both of his wrists were held tightly in your hand as you held them above his head. John's eyes were half lidded, bottom lip between his teeth. You press him against the wall even harder, pushing your hips against his. Lips meet lips, your tongue quick to make its way into his mouth as he lets out small whimpers.

 

Your fingertips travel up his inner thigh, tracing small patterns over his skin. You grasp the base of his member, squeezing it slowly. "You seem a bit... Hard,  John. Do you need help or should I leave you be?" Your voice is low and breathy. He remains silent minus the small pants and whines coming from him. "I'm gonna guess that's a no then... You have to tell me if you do want help." You shrug and release his wrists from your grasp and step away from him. You kept your hand on his length, barely stroking it. You look down at him, the smallest shit-eating grin on your face.

 

"N-no please..." The grin grows bigger as he speaks.

 

"Baby, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you..." He whines.

 

"Please help..." He was louder, but his voice was shaky. He looks up at you, with big eyes. It takes a lot of self control to not just shove him to the ground and fuck him senseless. That'll come later though. You need to have fun with him first.

 

"Help with what?" You're almost positive that you felt his cock twitch in your hand.

  
  


He makes an almost animalistic noise. He's desperate and you know it. You're going to take advantage of that.

 

"Hm?" You take your hand away and raise your eyebrows.

 

He squirms and takes the opportunity to turn around and shield himself from your eyes.

 

"I guess you don't want help then..." You take a step towards him and squeeze his ass quickly. He squeaks and you smile a little. He had his member in his hand, stroking it and whining. "I told you that I'd help John... Just ask." You move his hands away and press your chest against his back, making sure that he could feel your own length rub against him. You give him a few strokes and press your lips to his shoulder, sucking on the skin.

 

"Dave please... I need you to h-help me... With um..." You know that he knows that you're just drawing this out for him. Making it difficult and embarrassing. Not that you care.

 

"With what?"

 

"W-with getting off..." He turns at least five shades redder. You smile and place a quick kiss on his neck.

 

"Good boy. Turn around." You back away from him and he turns so that his back is pushed against the wall. "Hands above your head. Don't move them." He does as told, looking up at you with lust filled eyes. You reach down and harshly grab his cock, and he yelps in surprise. "Shhh." You press a hand over his mouth and he whimpers quietly. You stroke him, pre-cum already leaking from the tip. You press your lips to his ear, nipping at his skin. You hum a bit and continue stroking, occasionally brushing your fingers along the tip, smearing the fluids along his length.

 

His whines had grown louder, even if they were muffled by your hand. You smile against his ear and speak slowly. "I know that you want to let go... I just think that you're embarrassed over the fact that you're getting turned on by your lack of control." You squeeze the base and nip at his ear. "Come on..." John whimpered and bucked his hips against your hand. You watched his eyes shut as he released himself. "Good boy." He whimpered at your praise and you stepped away. "Now get cleaned up. Turn off the water too before it gets cold."

 

You step out and he just watches you with large eyes. His chest was heaving as he tried to regain his composure. You grab a towel and wrap it around your waist, turning quickly to smile at him before returning to your place on the couch. You listened in as the water was shut off and as the door opened.

 

"Dave you took my towel!" He whined as his head peaked around the door.

 

You laugh. "Why are you so worried about me seeing you naked? I just gave you a handjob, you're fine." He blushes and shakes his head, stepping out of the bathroom. "Egbert,  close the door behind you or it's gonna get steamy in here. And not in a good way." He rolls his eyes at your comment, but he does shut the door behind him. His hands were in front of his crotch and you just shake your head and groan under your breath. This kid.

 

You turn your attention back to the t.v as John tries to hurry into the bedroom unnoticed. "Before you put your clothes on, you need to help me. I mean I helped you. It's only fair." You shrug and look over at him, taking the towel off. His eyes grow larger and you just raise your eyebrows at him. "It's not gonna suck itself." He chokes a little. "No need to do that now. You'll have plenty of time to do that when my dick is in your mouth." He squeaks and blushes, keeping his eyes directed at the floor as he walks over to you.

 

"On your knees." You try to get straight to the point, not wanting to have to wait any longer than you should. Having him pinned against a wall and under your control earlier nearly pushed you over the edge, and you needed relieve as soon as possible. He takes his time placing his mouth around your tip. You grunt and grab a hold of his dark hair that was still wet from the shower. His eyes shoot open as you pull him onto your cock, pushing into him as deep as you could. He gagged and choked, trying to pull away, whining frantically.

 

"John, I know you can do a better job at giving head." He nods a bit and mumbles something around your length before you loosen your grip on his hair and let him move his mouth back to the tip. He licked the tip a few times, clearing it of any pre-cum that happened to leak out before taking more into his mouth. He gagged at about half way and you tug on his hair, not letting him move back. He pulled John farther down on him, moaning softly. He thrust himself into John's mouth more roughly now, ignoring the smaller boy's gagging. "Oh fuck... That's a good boy... Make sure it's wet enough because that's going in you next..." John let out a small moan and continued sucking, letting you push in and out of his mouth. You let go of his hair and pull him up onto your lap.

 

You press your lips to his, letting his whimpers fill your mouth. Your lips are quick to move south. They travel along the nape of his neck, biting down harshly. You grin the slightest bit and trail a hand down his exposed back. It travels lower until it makes its way down to his backside, the skin soft beneath your touch. You raise your hand up and bring it down onto John's ass with the sharp sound of skin against skin. He squeaks, the noise going straight to your already throbbing cock.

 

You raise three of your fingers up to John's mouth, his lips parted in a gasp. You take this opportunity to shove your fingers between his pink, swollen lips. "Suck 'em like they're my cock." He does just that. He runs his tongue over them, making sure that all three fingers are coated in his saliva. You pull them away from his mouth, satisfied with the coating. Your fingers run down to his entrance, tracing the hole and enticing a few gasps from the blue eyed boy's mouth before pushing a finger in. You slowly push it in and out, waiting for the other to adjust before pushing another finger into his tight hole.

 

His small moans and sighs make you smirk, you've hardly started with him and he's already panting and just putty in your hands. He buries his face in the crook of your neck, kissing at your skin gently as you add a third finger, making sure to stretch him sufficiently enough for your length. He bites down as you add the third, in which you reward him with a nice slap on his ass. He jolts a bit on your lap, his eyes screwing shut. You knead the reddening flesh, feeling the warmth of the skin beneath your hand. "Good boy... You want more..?"

 

He nods quickly and speaks up. "Y-yes please..." His voice trails off into a course of small, almost whiny moans.

 

"Slut." You oblige, hating to keep the poor twink on your lap awaiting the real deal. You quicken the pace and use your free hand to grab a hold of his hips, keeping him steady as he rocks back and forth on your lap. You pull your fingers out slowly with a satisfying pop and John then whines a sound that can barely be heard over his heavy breathing. He pulls his mouth away from your neck, which was now covered in bite marks and bruises. You make a mental note to cover those later.

 

You press his forehead against his, taking in his expression as you insert yourself into him. His lips part and he lets out a nearly pathetic mewl, causing you to just push your lips into his because fuck he's cute when he's begging for it like that. Your tongue wastes no time at all in pushing into his mouth, much like your cock was in his ass. He moans into your lips and you feel the warm exhale from his nostrils against your face, and you give an upward thrust into him.

 

His mouth leaves yours quickly as he squeaks, and honestly you're kind of scared that someone heard that one. You hush him quickly and he does nothing besides bury his face in your neck. At this point you're not even thrusting into him, he's completely doing all of the work. His hips rock against yours in drunken pleasure, and you're almost certain he's doing the dizzy smile he does when he really enjoys something. The small 'fuck me's and 'oh god's are just music to your ears at this point and you can't help but let out a low groan as he grinds against you.

 

Hands instinctively find their way to his ass and you squeeze roughly, forcing him down onto you. He moans into your skin and you feel the reverberations from his voice along your collarbone. "Fuck, John, you should hear yourself right now... Just moaning like a fucking porn star... Fuck..." Your voice is barely audible, just a bunch of quickly rambled words between gasps of air and grunts of pleasure. He obviously gets the message and lets out a lovely little whine against your neck. You dig your nails into his skin as he starts to move a bit faster with the dirty talk.

 

"Jesus Christ Egbert... You're taking this like a fuckin' whore aren't you..?"

 

He nods quickly and you feel him quiver a bit at the slurs you used. Huh. You didn't know he liked this, but apparently he does. You keep him happy and horny by continuing the name calling and the rough squeezes and occasional slap to his reddening ass cheeks.

 

"You just love my dick don't you?" He responds with a nod and a moan.

 

"You're like a bitch in motherfuckin' heat right now... Just riding my cock like your life fuckin' depends on it..." Oh shit, the noise that comes out of him almost makes you blow it then and there.

 

"Cumslut."

 

"Who's my bitch?" He squeaks and you basically feel his face turn red.

 

"You are..."

 

"Who is?" You try to put on a nice dominatrix voice as you thrust up into him roughly for emphasis.

 

"Y-you are daddy..." He says it quietly, and you're most certain that you want to hear that louder. You want him to scream it.

 

"What was that bitch?" He moans again and he does the thing where he doesn't even pull off of your cock but just sits on it and grinds against it. He knows you love that.

 

"I'm your bitch daddy please let me cum, please please..!" You'd be damned if you didn't let him.

 

You feel the warmth cover your chest as he releases himself, going limp in your lap. Sticky strings of his fluid cling between you for a moment before you moan softly and release yourself into his ass. He digs his teeth into your neck once more as he feels it fill him and you just groan under your breath. You pull out of him and hear the wet sound as your dick flops out, softening against your thigh. He groans at the absence and rolls off of you, looking at you from the sofa dazed as can be.

 

"Jesus Christ..." You mumble, leaning down to kiss his cheek and jaw.

 

"Agreed..."

 

 


End file.
